joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Admin
The Admin 'is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. The Admin is possibly the strongest being on the fanfiction "Magic World". He is a man that was born on England, and was raised by lovely parents. However, his father did occult rituals, and one of those sent his son, by accident, to a strange dimension that was inhabited by higher beings. He was 10 years by there, and was adopted by one of the higher beings and raised until he was 27, and, in that age, he had a massive power level due to the higher beings habits and influence. He decided to become the defender of the human world, the one that he was born, and to do that, he entered the test that the higher beings offered to him. He was sent back in time to before world's creation, and he had to watch everything, since the creation until the present. He got great knowledge, and the powers that he was granted by the higher beings were very high. Soon he got the nickname of "Admin", since he was unbeatable like a game admin. Appearance and Personality David is a caucasian, tall, muscular man with blue eyes and brown long hair, used on a long ponytail. His usual attire consiusts of a dark blue, intricate robe with golden decorations and details. Esoteric stripes of cyan outlines the borders of the robe. He wears dark blue pants and brown boots as well, wearing a light blue shirt undernearth his robe too. The Admin is a serious, dutiful man that works solely for the protection of the multiverse. He is deemed cold, hard to befriend and determined, altough he is also somewhat easy to anger and to provoke. If challanged, the Admin will measure the opponent's strength, and will always try to fight using a higher power level (Ex: If he's fighting a Street-Level character, it is likely that he'll use City-Level power), to "toy" with the enemy by humiliating him with a sheer beating (Like when Akrus challanged him. The Admin simply blitzed him, on a rather creative and humiliating way). However, the Admin has also been shown to be protective, courageous, selfless, helpful and compassionate. He is deemed to have a "soul of a god", due to these traits. Guardian The Guardians are the beings who protect the multiverse of Magic World fanfiction, and they're all chosen by three quesites: Willpower, fairness and sense of duty. They are meant to be both judges and warriors, fighting for the protection of the multiverse while judging anyone who may threathen it. While the Guardians are extremely protective of the multiverse, they aren't allowed to interfere on wars (Unless one of the sides of the war wants to destroy the whole multiverse), on conquests (If a conqueror causes major killings through the whole multiverse, to conquer the universes, they aren't allowed to intervene) or the creation and destruction of different multiverses (The Guardians are only responsible for the "original" multiverse/hyperverses. Any other multiverse created by another beings are almost always ignored by the Guardians, except on some cases). When a Guardian is chosen, he must endure billions of years in training and studying, to acquire immense intellect and power, and even then, he had to battle another Guardian to prove his worth. Should he lose horribly, the chosen one would need to train again, but for a even greater period of time. The Admin passed through the same test as all others, and as all other newcomers, he had to train a lot before acquiring his first Armor - which is normally what a usual Guardian is expected to achieve. However, Guardians are still free to upgrade their own powers, and some of them managed to create Ascended Armors. These Armors are incredibly powerful, more powerful than the average Armor by a high margin. There are also special Armors, altough only four were registered to exist. The Alpha Armor (Currently on David's possession), the Omega Armor, the Crystal Armor and the Golden Armor. The most powerful ones are the Alpha and Omega Armor, altough the Golden Armor is the one with the highest potential, and the Crystal Armor can technically match any other armor via its special capacities. Alpha Armor As it was said before, there are standard Armors, Ascended Armors and Special Armors, and there are four Special Armors: Alpha Armor, Omega Armor, Golden Armor and Prism/Crystal Armor. The Alpha Armor and Omega Armor are opposites, and they have basically the same raw power. The difference relies within the nature of their powers, and the fact that Alpha Armor gets stronger and stronger as long as things are created (e.g. Babies that are born, stars that create other stars...), while the Omega Armor gets stronger and stronger as long as things are ended (e.g. Galaxies get destroyed, people die...). The Golden Armor has the special capacity of eternally evolving, as long as the user trained. As long as the user of the GA (Golden Armor) is wearing that armor, the training benefit multiplies 10.000.000 times. Also, the mere fact of wearing the armor increases the armor's power by 1% per True Hour (A true hour is one hour, however, paradoxically, if you skip time you won't skip true hours, and if you freeze time, the true hours will continue working). The Crystal Armor can mimick the power of anything that it faces, efficiently matching the foe. The Alpha Armor grants the user Alpha Presence, and just like how it was described by the former wielders and by The Admin himself, "true closeness to God". The user becomes virtually omnipotent, with no dimensional, conceptual, metaphysical or pataphysical barriers on him. While the user can still be harmed/destroyed, it takes a power level that is utterly incrompehensible and impossible to even think about. The mere presence of one that wears the Alpha Armor is enough to make anyobody knee to the user, to make everybody almost blinded by the power of it. If it isn't controlled, the Alpha Armor starts creating random things out of nowhere, with absolutely random origins - sometimes, even the very own user didn't knew about the summoned thing, that may be or may not be a lively being - . The user of Alpha Armor - in this case, David - becomes one with the existance. All matter, souls, energy, time and space bends and takes shape on the user. The user is essentially the embodiment of all life and creation of existance, to counter Omega Armor's embodiment of death and destruction of all of existance. Should the Alpha Armor get destroyed, all life and creation will simply cease to exist. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 3-A | 1-C | High 1-A | '''∞ '''Name: David Wintermann Smith, re-named as The Admin. Origin: Magic World RP and Fanfiction. Gender: Male. Age: 27 years, but got back into time until before the creation of the universe. Classification: Human turned into Higher Being. Attack Potency: Universal Level '''(His strongest attack is the creation of a Big-bang) | '''Complex Multiverse+ (Managed to destroy Argus; Harmed Treason God, a abstract entity who could casually destroy 7D space) | High Hyperversal+ '(His power is so incomprehensible that, when he takes this shape and form, the entire multiverse and all dimensions warp around him, making him become the center, the soul and the body of the universe; To short it, he is the combination of all solid, nonsolid and spectral things within the multiverse and within all dimensions) | '''Beyond Omnipotence '(Able to fight and defeat omnipotent beings; Managed to beat Chuck Norris on 1vs1 several times, on the fanfiction; 2nd strongest regular being of MWverse except for Kage) '''Range: Immeasurable (Able to create portals that sends his attacks to anywhere; His Revolver Blast hit enemies that were on other planes of reality). Speed: MFTL+ (He can move, attack and react at speeds that were described as incalculable, even by the standards of Athena, the intelligence goddess. It was revealed that he could casually move, attack and react at 10³² times the speed of light) | Immeasurable '''(Incalculably fast even by 7D standards) | '''Irrelevant (Speed is a completely irrelevant concept to him, since he transcended it) | Omnipresent (He is everywhere, on every single particle across the universe, on every single spot of magic, on every single soul, on every single vacuum... He is pretty much everywhere and nowhere at the same time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''(Able to lift a dimension created by Black Dolta; That dimension had infinite weight, according to Black Dolta herself) | '''Immeasurable (He managed to lift multiple dimensions) Striking Power: Multi-Galactic+ Class | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Durability:'' Universal (Tanked a Big Bang, only being KO'ed by that)' | ''Complex Multiverse+ '(Survived the explosion of a 7-D universe) | High Hyperversal+ (Resisted Klutz's WU-Black Hole; His durability is ultimately incalculable, granted that he is the embodiment of every single thing of the multiverse, including beings who transcend dimensions) | Beyond Omnipotence '''(Endured Chuck Norris' Roundhouse Kicks) '''Stamina: Infinite (Stated by Treason God, since when they fought, Treason God used time manipulation to accelerate his tiring process, and Admin wasn't even affected). Standard Equipment: Admin Sword: It is a shapeless object created by the Almighty Altas, that can take any form that David desires. It's normal appearance is of a longsword, measuring 1 meter, with a dark blue wooden-like handle and hilt, with the only ornament being the rings on the hilt and on the end of the handle. The blade is cyan, however, it is absolutely impossible to tell if it is crystaline or metallic, granted that it has characteristics of both. The Admin Sword was created with three properties: 1) Thee shall damage anything that the wielder decides. (It can slice, pierce, crush or etc. anything, completely ignoring any defensive ability - with no exceptions - except Omnilock and very certain defenses. However, there is a loophole on this characteristic: The weapon can still be stopped by telekinesis, illusions, probability manipulation and etc. All indirect defensive abilities - like Vector Manipulatin - may defend the target against this weapon. This sword ignores any type of durability, altough Hyperversal+ '''and any abstract entity can't be targeted by Armor/base Admin's sword. But Alpha Admin can hit such entities and abstract concepts) 2) Thee shall not break. (The weapon can't be destroyed, no matter what. The sword is '''Omnilocked) 3) Thee shall only obey the owner. (This weapon can't be changed, morphed or anything else without the owner's consent, knowledge and awareness. So, consent via hypnosis/etc. won't work, altough the owner can still be manipulated into allowing the weapon to be changed) Admin Armor: The standard Guardian Armor, only used against foes that the Admin can't beat on base. The Armor is composed of blue plated breastplate, leggings, boots, gauntlets and helmet, all on a roman style. It has Complex Multiverse+ (7D?) durability, altough it may increase within certain conditions. Intelligence: Beyond human comprehension; Incredibly smart at most academic, occult and combat subjects, extreme knowledge on most martial arts and forms of combat, omnilingual, full knowledge and understanding of the concepts ot time, space and nonexistance. When achieving Alpha Form, he gains complete knowledge on all things within the regular multiverse, and complete insight and awareness of all events within the regular multiverse and sort of a precognition/astral ability to see what is happening even outside the regular multiverse. Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Control over Life and Death, Illusion Casting, Subjective Reality, Physical Godhood, Adaptative Power Replication, Limited Precognition, Esoteric Forces Manipulation, Mental Reading, Time Omnipresence, Boundary Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Fatelock, Chronolock, Omni-Energy Manipulation, Omnimagic, Darkness Manipulation, Divine Combat, Philosophical Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Casualty Manipulation, Acasualty, existing in a new level of reality, Energy Absorption, clone creating, able to create anything out of thin space, super strength, super speed, super durability, super reflexes, omnilingualism. | Same, but on a much higher scale; Tetralogy, Boundary Manipulation. | Same but on a much higher scale; Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Zenith, Enlightnment, Unlimited Precognition, Alpha Presence.'' | Same but a much higher scale, with Omnipresence, Omniscience.'' Weakness: Can only be summoned when the world is on serious danger and when the entire world can't fight that threat or when he is challanged, he doesn't haves patience, can sacrafice himself easily (His line of thought is that "One is lesser than two, so I will fight a reality-warping demon to save two random guys"), easily attracted to a trap (He wants to defeat his enemies as fast as he can). Feats: Base - Casually used a star as a flail. Note that the star in question had 50% of the size of Eta Carinae. - Wasn't affected the slightest by entering a supermassive black hole. Armor -//- Armor - Fanfiction -//- Armor - RP - JOKE! - Beaten Chuck Norris. - Beaten omnipotents. - Beaten Kage's strongest forms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques: Revolver Blast: His fingers mimick a revolver, and an energy aura surrounds them and makes a energy revolver, which shoots a powerful blast of energy at extremely high speed and potency, able to one-shot moons at his weakest (When he was still simply "learning about living with higher beings", with 12 years). Big Bang: ''That's right. The Admin can create a Big Bang, and destroy everything alive and create everything again. Since he only used this attack once in base, it is unknown the true potency of this attack when he transforms. ''Soul Meteors: The Admin shoots many projectiles that vary on height, which has the appearance of light-blue energy balls. The projectiles can destroy planets easily, and if all of them hit the same target, it can be a galaxy busting level attack. Energy Wave: ''The Energy Wave is a simple attack that summons a wave of energy from the weapon, and works better with swords. The Energy Wave gets stronger by the power of the weapon that is used and the power of the user. In base, the Admin managed to wipe out a entire galaxy with that attack. ''Galactic Spear: The Admin creates a small spear that, when thrown, the spear tips grow massively in size, each one being half of the height of a galaxy. The spear is very strong, and can one-shot powerful entities as gods and cause serious harm to titans (Which are, on the series, galaxy level at least). Reflex: He reflects a attack back to the attacker by using a reality-warping slap. It works too against things such as mist or ghostly things. Chaotic Turn: The Admin changes the laws of his body, and healing turns into harming, and harming turns into healing. He never used this attack, but he stated that he knows how to use it and "don't likes the damn trickery". Change: One of the most life-saving attacks of his arsenal, he simply changes positions with someone, no matter in what position or where the person is. Change is one of the only two trickery that the Admin likes. If someone throws a power at the Admin, and he uses this attack, they will change places: It will be the Admin that will be using the power, and the other guy will be receiving it. And this technique has a unique ability of not being able to be copied. Black Hole: The Admin creates a black hole, that can expand himself to great dimensions. The Admin rarely uses this against powerful enemies because he needs to control it too much, because, like he stated, "a small one will not work; A medium one will have little effect on you and a big one will destroy the entire world". Bind to Void: That attack is one of the deadliest ones at the Admin's arsenal. He binds the person to nothing, and that can have two outcomes, depending on the amount of power spent on the attack: 1. The person can't move at all (Only if they can reality-warp, teleporting doesn't work). 2. The person will be locked into a dimension of pure void that will consume them instantly. While powerful beings can withstand this for a long time, eventually they will die there. Treason: Copied from the Treason God, the Admin creates several darkness blades enchanced with demonic energy, that can cut through atoms easily, ignoring durability. It also affects (partially) beings that are intangible. Armaggedon: A known technique upgraded by him, the Admin unleashes a fiery inferno that is powerful enough to cause serious harm to titans. All is a Dream: Possibly his deadliest technique, the Admin uses major reality warping, mental and time manipulation to transform his enemies into people with amnesia, making them forget/unable to use their powers, due to reality warping restraining them. Then the Admin sends them to a "mundane world" (Parody of real world), where the person will have his/her/its fate decided: The Admin can just go and kill them, or simply suck their powers. It may be deadly, but only works against most entities when they are weakened, and Admin only uses it when it is the only/best way to solve a problem. Presence: The Admin uses some kind of aura, that makes him look blind, but very focused on something. When he uses that technique, he is able to react within a attosecond, however, he can only react, since every other move will disable this skill. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Key: 'Base Admin | ''Admin Armor | '''Fanfiction Alpha Admin | RP Alpha Admin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hax Category:Martial Artists Category:Original Character Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier ∞ Category:Ageless Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Omniscience Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Fire Users Category:Gun Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Light Users Category:Casuality Users Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength